AD
by ideaspalabras
Summary: Te ordenó que abrieras tus ojos, todo estaba siendo similar, quería igualmente a la última vez ver como la humillación y la vergüenza llenaba tus ojos...
1. Default Chapter

**Nota Autora: **hola a todos!!!!!!! Bien hace tiempo que no escribía pero ya me llegó la inspiración!!!! A los que han leído HP y el Andén 9 ¾ les digo que ya viene el 2do Cap., falta poquito.

Bueno dejen comentario y espero disfruten la historia.

**Disclaimer: **nada es mío, no gano nada con esto.

**Advertencias: **violación, muerte de personajes, drogadicción (lo que creo sería drogadicción en el mundo mágico), lemón (bueno intento de lemon, mi primer lemon!! Ojala halla quedado bien), eso es por ahora, si algo más que necesite advertencia sale lo pondré, disfruten del cap.

**Adicciones**

Capítulo 1

Despertaste sudoroso de aquella pesadilla. Tus blancas y delicadas manos temblaban y un sudor frío te recorría la espalda.

Te levantaste viéndote obligado a sujetarte a uno de los doseles de tu cama para evitar caer.

Arrastraste tus temblorosas piernas en dirección al baño y agradeciste que fuera festivo y todos se encontraran celebrando no sabes que cosa en el Gran Comedor, por primera vez te agradó una de las ideas del viejo loco de Dumbledore. No querías ni imaginar como responderías a las preguntas de tus compañeros y amigos, seguramente te conseguirían sacar por fin al causante de aquella pesadilla, pues te encontrabas realmente fatigado y cansado, rogabas por conseguir llegar al cuarto de baño.

Cara pálida acompañada por grandes marcas moradas que lograban resaltar tu palidez enfermiza y fantasmal, bajo tus opacos ojos azulados con pequeños tintes grises, ése era la imagen que te devolvía el gran espejo de los baños… azulados.

En Otoño fue cuando por primera vez descubriste que tus ojos cambiaban de color según tu estado, pues siempre los había tenido grises con matices azulados y no al revés, más cuando ocurrió aquello en el Expreso lo supiste y esa fue la primera de muchas veces en las que repudiaste verte al espejo, pues ver aquel color en tu rostro te recordaba a él, te recordaba al causante de tu mayor pesadilla, te recordaba al ladrón de tu inocencia, lo único de inocente que quedaba en ti y ya no estaba más. Fue en Otoño que descubriste ése otro color y lo odiaste tanto como al causante de tu dolor.

Sacudiste un tanto tu rubia cabeza para alejar los recuerdos, mas eso te recordó el punzante dolor de cabeza que te acompañaba desde hace unos cuantos meses al despertar, pero seguiste analizando tu deplorable figura en el espejo.

Tus antes rojos y finos labios se encontraban pálidos y secos a causa de la mala alimentación que estabas llevando. El labio inferior brillaba dolorosamente, de seguro te lo habías mordido para evitar que los otros escucharan tus gritos de ayuda, que sabías que jamás alguien escucharía, costumbre que adquiriste en otoño.

Abriste tu camisa de pijama y viste algo que estabas ocultándole a los demás, a Pansy, Blaise, Vincent...

Estabas mortalmente delgado, mucho más que la última vez. Pero no podías evitarlo, cada vez que veías, olías, pensabas o escuchabas sobre comida terminabas vomitando todo y nada de lo que habían logrado hacerte ingerir los otros.

Y así estabas ahora mismo, aferrándote al ya muy conocido borde suave y liso del retrete, mientras tu pequeña boca hacía esfuerzos enormes por expulsar de una vez todo el líquido que subía por tu delgada garganta. Se detuvo por un momento y aprovechaste para recuperar el aire que las ahorcadas te habían prohibido, lograste restablecerte un poco cuando sentiste nuevamente ese repugnante sabor subir por tu garganta para terminar saliendo ya de por si lastimados labios.

Alargaste tu brazo hacia la cadena y bajaste la tapa, apoyaste un lado de tu rostro sintiendo el frío de ésta, se sentía bien al contraste de tu cara que estaba bastante caliente. El extraño sonido del agua al drenarse te gusto y te quedaste un tiempo escuchándole ahí semi recostado en la tapa del inodoro hasta que se te hizo insoportable el nauseabundo sabor a bilis en tu boca y decidiste levantarte.

Al parecer fue un movimiento demasiado brusco para tu actual estado, pues terminaste cayendo al suelo y te golpeaste la parte trasera de la cabeza en el borde de una de las tinas.

Cerraste con fuerza tus ojos. Te deslizaste por la fría baldosa hasta sentarte de manera que tu espalda estuviera totalmente apoyada en la tina y ahí descansaste un poco, nuevamente trataste de incorporarte, pero esta vez lo hiciste despacio y con ayuda del borde de ésta.

Con una mano temblorosa por la resiente pesadilla, incursionaste el cepillo hacia tus blancos dientes, la pasta al primer contacto con tu lengua quemó y te sentiste tentado a tomar del vaso de agua que se encontraba a tu izquierda, mas no aguantabas el repugnante sabor y el agua quitaría el rastro de pasta, así que no serviría de mucho. Seguiste cepillando cuidadosamente tus blancos dientes. Escupiste la blanca espuma de tu boca y la enjuagaste al igual que al cepillo.

Cerraste tus ojos de golpe y aferraste tus delicadas manos al lavamanos tratando de evitar el mareo que comenzaba a atacarte. A pesar de no ver absolutamente nada podías sentir como todo daba vueltas a tu alrededor, como las imágenes se agolpaban a tu cabeza, como tus propias súplicas silenciosas llenaban el cuarto, como sus gemidos te torturaban lentamente, como la humillación te golpeaba mostrándote la realidad.

Tanteaste con tu mano hasta llegar al bolsillo izquierdo de la bata de tu pijama de algodón negro, sacaste un pequeño frasquito de cristal con unos restos de lo que parecía ser una pócima color rojo sangre, abriste con manos nerviosas el frasco, la pequeña tapa terminó olvidada en el suelo junto a la vieja puerta, mientras bebías lo poco y nada que quedaba.

Un gruñido de insatisfacción escapó de tus maltrechos labios, necesitabas más, no había causado efecto alguno en ti, buscaste la tapa con desesperación por el lugar hasta que tus azulados ojos se posaron en un rincón junto a la puerta; te arrodillaste y tapaste el frasco, luego pronunciaste un simple conjuro que sabías le informaría que necesitabas reabastecerte, no es que tú hicieras magia sin varita, era un simple hechizo hecho a la botellita que al pronunciar cierto conjuro mandaba cierta señal al dueño de ésta, no la habías conjurado tú, pues era magia difícil.

Agradeciste nuevamente de que tus amigos no se encontraran allí, no te habrían dejado salir en aquel estado, pero que más daba necesitabas más y lo necesitabas ahora.

No hay tiempo definitivamente para nada, dijiste en un mormullo urgente que sonó mas bien enfermizo y preocupante, pero en ése momento no había absolutamente nadie para verte, cuidarte, protegerte, amarte, eso era de lo que últimamente anduviste huyendo, pero no supiste porque razón en ése momento deseaste tenerlos a todos junto a ti, deseaste por un momento haber aceptado su propuesta de acompañarlos a aquella fiesta, deseaste sentir las suaves caricias de Pansy como las que tu madre nunca te dio, la suave risa de Blaise jugueteando junto contigo, las miradas cómplices de los otros chicos del grupo…tanto deseaste en ése momento para evitar acudir a aquel encuentro que tu mismo hace unos instantes habías planeado, deseaste que la razón para juntarte con el dueño de aquella pócima fuera otra, tanto anhelaste en ese instante, mas no sirvió de nada, pues un nuevo ataque te abrazó, cuando lograste calmar tu cuerpo saliste presuroso del cuarto y te dijiste hacia tu guardarropa, te tomó solo unos segundo arreglarte.

Ahora recorrías los frescos pasillos de las mazmorras en dirección al Gran Salón donde él debía encontrarse, el sudor que corría por tus aristocráticas manos te hacía más difícil apoyarte en las ásperas y duras paredes. Te volvió a atacar el mareo y las imágenes regresaron. Mas esta vez no te detuviste, no podías, necesitabas llegar al Gran Salón.

El sonido te aturdió al momento de abrir aquellas enormes puertas, supusiste que deberían de tener un hechizo para facilitar su apertura, puesto que tu no tenías ni un grano de fuerza en ésos momentos y no te costo nada abrirlas.

El lugar era intoxicante, podías sentir ese maravilloso olor, la sensación de que no estaba muy lejos. Te perdiste entre los alumnos que bailaban y bebían, trataste de alejarte de tu grupo, ya no había tiempo para pararse a pensar en que si lo que harías estaba bien o mal, ya no te interesaba más esa sarta de estupideces. Sólo te interesaba llegar junto a él y beber de aquella poción y quizás con suerte rozarle la mano, quizás con suerte perderte en sus ojos, quizás con suerte él podría ver tu sufrimiento, quizás con suerte él te sacaría de allí, quizás con suerte olvidarías todo, incluso aquel sentimiento que te atormentaba la verlo, pues te fuiste a enamorar de quien no debías, en el momento menos propicio.

Lo buscaste con tu mirada, más nada, una angustia te recorría, comenzaste a mirar frenético por todas parte y al fin lo encontraste, estaba a un costado del salón de baile (en realidad cualquier parte del Comedor se había convertido en salón de baile), te miraba divertido y con algo que te sonó a preocupación, pero eso era imposible, nadie podría preocuparse por ti, nadie, menos él.

-Pensé que ya no querías más, que ya no necesitabas de la inútil sustancia que vendo-dijo arrogante el otro chico sin cambiar de posición.

-Cállate-dijiste molesto por la cita a tus palabras de hace sólo unos días, una sonrisa irónica escapó de tus labios y eso dolió, un gemido de dolor escapó de tu boca y recordaste que sonreír o estirar mucho tus labios abriría las heridas recientes-como sea ¿Lo tienes?-preguntaste ansioso me tiendo ambas manos a los bolsillos de tu chaqueta negra.

-Ja! No te pongas sentimental Rusio-dijo sonriendo autosuficientemente, eso te causó escalofríos por lo que apartaste la vista rápidamente mirando a un costado tuyo-vamos entonces-dijo por último para luego tomarte de la mano y salir por una puerta que jamás habías visto, seguramente nadie había notado su salida, y no sabías porque no te alteraba el hecho de quedar a solas con este chico, puesto que luego de lo ocurrido en Otoño no podías quedarte a solas con ningún chico que no fuera de tu círculo Slytherin, o sea todo el resto del alumnado.

Bueno si sabías por que no te alteraba, lo sabías de hace el año pasado, pero todo cambió luego de Otoño, ya no confianza en ti, ya no más amor para ti, ya no más certeza de que nadie podría dañarte, ya no más esperanza de como sería tu primera vez, ya no más sueños infantiles de que aquel chico que estaba tomando tu mano vendría y te declararía su amor, ya no más sueños febriles con sus brazos alrededor de tu cintura, ya no más…

-¿Por qué salimos?-preguntaste tratando de controlar el temblor de tus piernas, estabas nervioso por al cercanía, por el contacto de sus manos, por la oscuridad casi tentadora de la noche de verano.

-Salimos porque me llegó de improviso tu pedido, pensé que ya había perdido a mi mejor cliente-susurró algo alegre por el hecho de haberse equivocado, pero tu lo atribuiste a que era verdad, gastabas bastante dinero en aquel capricho tuyo que te sacaba de aquel agujero en el que estabas metido, aunque fuera por unas miserables horas.

-Y ¿Por qué no fuiste a buscar más cuando te avise?-preguntaste tratando de identificar la parte del castillo en donde se encontraban, se te hacía levemente conocida, ése largo pasillo, esa armadura, ése cuadro con aquella señora rechoncha y rosa…

-Porque me estuvieron entreteniendo un tanto, bien llegamos Rusio-dijo frente al cuadro de aquella señora de edad media vestida por atuendos elegantes y refinados color rosa opacos que dedujiste era el retrato de la Señora Gorda, la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor, eso no podía ser yo no entraría jamás a ése lugar, no, pensaste frenético

-Vamos entra…te espero aquí-dijiste titubeante alejándote unos pasos del cuadro, mas sin soltarle la mano, era demasiado deliciosa la sensación de protección que te brindaba.

-Por supuesto que no, tú me acompañas-dijo decidido jalándote hasta el lugar que te encontrabas antes.

-No tú no entiendes, no puedo entrar-dijiste comenzando a escuchar tus gemidos dentro de tu cabeza-No…Yo te espero…Por favor-susurraste para luego llevarte ambas manos a tu cabeza, retrocediste hasta sentir como en un golpe seco la pared te recibía, las gotas de sudor bañaban tu rostro enfermo y un mar de lágrimas se escapaba de tus ojos cerrados con fuerza, ¿Cómo habías podido perder de aquella manera el control? Seguramente él estaba en el Gran Comedor, no había de que preocuparse. De pronto sentiste unos brazos alrededor de tu cintura y fue como si el pasado reviviera, fue peor que las pesadillas que te atacaban de noche, pudiste sentir su aroma repugnante uniéndose al tuyo, mezclándose.

Reaccionaste, no esta vez no sería igual, no lo dejarías hacerlo, no de nuevo. Trataste de alejarlo de ti con tus brazos, mas estabas demasiado débil, sólo conseguiste que tomara tus manos con las suyas contra la pared. Aún no habrías los ojos, no deseabas ver su asqueroso rostro contraído de placer y venganza equivocada, no querías verte reflejado en aquellos ojos azulados más brillantes que los tuyos.

Pediste con la poco y nada fuerza que te quedaba que se detuviera, que te escuchara, que entendiera que tu no tuviste nada que ver con la muerte de la pequeña, sollozaste que no lo volviera a hacer.

De pronto sentiste su boca contra tu oído y temblaste de una forma descomunal contra su cuerpo, había algo distinto en él, no sabías que, pero tampoco te ibas a detener a descubrirlo. Te ordenó que abrieras tus ojos, todo estaba siendo similar, quería igualmente a la última vez ver como la humillación y la vergüenza llenaba tus ojos, pero ¿Cuál fue tu sorpresa al abrirlos? No había Azul manchado de victoria y locura, no esta vez había Verde vacío y decepcionado… ¿Por qué te miraba así? El chico frente a ti no sabía absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido, ¿Por qué te miraba como si lo supiera?

-¿Por qué me miras así?-susurraste rogando silenciosamente porque no te soltara, era tu único soporte para no caer.

-Vamos se ha hecho tarde-dijo evitando tu pregunta, pronunció la contraseña sin temer, al parecer, de que tú la divulgaras. La guardián de Gryffindor hizo caso omiso de que un Slytherin de 7to estuviera entrando a sus territorios acompañado de Potter, ya era demasiado común ver a aquel chico entrar y salir con diferentes alumnos de distintas casas.

Te arrastró por una sala redonda totalmente decorada por dorado y rojo, para ti aquello no era calidez, te mareaban ésos colores chillones y cálidos, comenzaste a sentir un mareo en ti y todo comenzaba a moverse, sentía tu cuerpo ligero y un dolor perforaba tu cabeza, a cada paso que dabas sentías como tu estómago se revolvía nervioso, apretaste con más fuerza la mano que sujetaba la tuya.

-Baño-susurraste en medio de las curvadas escaleras, muda súplica que él entendió.

-Arriba-dijo por mera respuesta acelerando el paso.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, pues no viste en ningún momento que él utilizara su mano para hacerlo, te viste obligado a recargarte en el marco de la puerta, las imágenes aún no se iban de tu cabeza y estaban comenzando a confundirte.

-Toma, aquí tienes-dijo con voz ronca el otro.

No alcanzaste ni a agradecerle eso cuando ya aquel brebaje se encontraba bajando por tu garganta, calmando tus demonios, calmando al pasado.

La garganta te quemaba y sentías ácida la boca, miles de agujas se clavaban en ti y te sentiste libre, te sentiste como no lo hacías hace mucho tiempo.

Escuchaste una cautivadora risa llegar a tus oídos, y te diste cuenta de que estabas girando por la habitación mientras reías como desquiciado…quizás lo estabas.

Percibiste como alguien se plantaba detrás de ti y te susurraba al oído su nombre, suspiraste agradecido de que fuera él.

-¿Por qué no lo detuviste?-soltaste al fin sin dejar de sentirte libre, quizás era por eso que te sentías con el valor de preguntar, quizás no era valor y deseabas escudarte en aquella sensación de bienestar para consultar tus dudas.

-No te preocupes, ahora siempre le detendré-dijo ofreciéndote una promesa de seguridad que nunca te había sonado tan real, ni siquiera Severus logró hacerte sentir así.

-¿No dejarás que me toque?-preguntaste inseguro deseando creer en aquellas dulces palabras.

-Nunca…Pagará, te lo aseguro, nadie toca lo que es mío y sale tan campante…se arrepentirá de haberte tocado-pudiste sentir como ceñía su abrazo a tu cintura en un gesto posesivo que te encantó, como sus palabras bañadas en rabia, no hacia ti si no que hacia el ojos azulados, te prometían la justicia que creíste que jamás llegaría y confiaste, por primera vez confiaste de que alguien podría vengar por tu dolor y devolverte lo que te pertenecía, y confiaste de que él si podría hacerlo.

Recostaste tu cabeza en su hombro y disfrutaste de la sensación de sus labios contra tu piel, disfrutaste cuando comenzó a devorarte y cuando te volteó para apoderarse de tus labios.

Sus colmillos se enterraron en tus dañados labios haciéndolos sangrar, mas eso te excitó y tuviste que gemir contra su boca que succionaba la sangre que manaba de la reciente herida.

Al primer contacto con su lengua saboreaste tu propia sangre impregnada en su boca, tuviste que abrazar tus piernas a su cintura, pues te estaba apretando contra la pared y necesitabas más cercanía con aquel cuerpo, necesitabas olvidar el pasado y creer en sus promesas.

Ni tu chaqueta ni tu camisa ya estaban sobre ti, solamente sentías el escalofriante contacto con la piel del otro, bajo tuyo las sábanas te acariciaban suavemente en contraste al Gryffindor sobre tuyo, que con cada caricia te encendía más, con cada beso te enloquecía aun más, con cada gemido que llegaba a tus oídos soltabas miles más.

No estabas conciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo sentías, solo eso.

De un momento a otro se detuvieron las ardientes caricias y viste nuevamente sus ojos clavados en los tuyos, viste su sonrisa sucia y lujuriosa dedicada a ti, sentiste su respiración entrecortada chocar contra tus sonrosadas mejillas, caíste en cuenta de que una de sus manos se encontraba acariciando tu miembro, mientras la otra acariciaba tu cabello, ante tal imagen caíste en la tentación de gemir descaradamente y arquear tu cuerpo en busca de mayor contacto con aquella piel canela aperlada.

El Gryffindor soltó una carcajada divertida ante tu reacción, cosa que no te molestó en lo absoluto. Se apoderó nuevamente de tus labios, posesivo, demandante, y te gustó sentirlo así, te gustó sentirlo dueño de ti, sentirlo fuerte y poderoso.

Se refregó contra ti como si tratara de embestirte sin siquiera estar dentro tuyo, como si la ropa no estorbara, como si el solo desearlo le bastara, y lo sentiste así, sentiste como entraba en ti y te enloquecía al chocar en lo más profundo tuyo, como su mano aún te masturbaba lentamente cayendo en lo enfermizo, como su caliente miembro te llenaba de su semilla y como tu te derramabas dentro de su hábil mano.

Gemiste sonoramente buscando su boca, suplicando por que acallara tus gemidos desenfrenados.

Sentiste como sonreía en medio del beso y te encantó sentirte del.

Su mano subió arrastrándose por tu liso abdomen dejando la huella de tus fluidos hasta llegar a tus entreabiertos labios, esparció con su dedo índice el líquido que éste tenía por tus labios, para luego introducirlo en tu caliente boca, lo succionaste sin cortar el contacto visual con el otro, su mirada te hipnotizaba, te mareaba.

Su sonrisa aun no lo abandonaba, y ella te hacía estremecer, era la promesa de que gozarías todo aquello, de que no lo olvidarías.

Sacó su dedo de tu boca delicadamente para llevárselo a la suya, cada dedo pasó por su boca, excitándote de sobremanera, insinuándote con ellos, provocándote.

Cuando terminó su pequeño espectáculo, estabas extasiado, nuevamente su exquisita risa inundó el cuarto.

-Así está mejor, te queda mucho más bien el gris-te dijo acariciando tu rostro mientras pronunciaba un simple conjuro que los dejó a ambos vestidos y limpios-vamos, aun es temprano-dijo levantándote consigo.

-¿Qué?... ¿A dónde vamos?-dijiste desorientado aun con el deseo presente en tu cuerpo, tu voz sonó enfadada y decepcionada, mas también nerviosa.

-Jajajaaa…No te preocupes nada malo te va a pasar-te aseguró mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de tu cintura, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta-Vamos a la fiesta, quiero bailar ¿Te apetece?-no era una pregunta, no era como si tu tuvieras lugar para decir que no.

-Vamos-dijiste bajito escondiendo tu rostro en su cuello.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nota Autora: **bien…que nervios, el segundo cap. Me ha costado una infinidad terminarlo, y pues ha quedado un tantito más largo que el primero, si es que eso les molesta por favor avísenme y lo arreglaré en los siguientes capítulos.

Sobre la historia las líneas que aparecen en el texto indican el cambio del narrador que ocurre, al principio el narrador se centra en Draco, y al cambio en Harry, y por último vuelve a ser Draco, ojalá me sepa explicar, pero creo que no tendrán problemas.

**Disclaimer: **bueno como todos saben, nada me pertenece, todo es de sus respectivos dueños (sea J.K. Rowling, Warne Brothers, etc.) y no gano absolutamente nada con esto.

Advertencia: bueno violación, muerte de personajes, drogadicción (lo que creo sería drogadicción en el mundo mágico), algo que intentó ser Lime (se quedó mucho más atrás que en el quedó aviso . ), algunos de éstos ocurren en el primer cap o serán citados en otros futuros, por eso a los que no les agrada este tipo de historias favor abandonar la página.

Espero disfruten la historia….

**Adicciones**

**Capítulo 2**

La caminata hasta el gran salón te pareció eterna con su mano postrada en tu cintura, mientras la otra jugueteaba en tu pecho traviesa. De vez en cuando soltabas suspiros y frases inintengibles que causaban la risa en tu compañero y sonrojo en ti.

-Supongo que ahora somos novios ¿No?-te preguntó con voz de niño inocente mientras te arrinconaba contra las puertas del Gran Salón-sólo si tú estás de acuerdo-te volvió a tentar con aquella voz sensual ahora acompañada de leves mordiscos en tus labios, sólo suspiros por respuesta obtuvo-supongo que eso es un si-dijo risueño, sin dejar de utilizar esa voz infantil e inocente.

-Mj-lograste articular un mero asentimiento que al parecer lo dejo conforme.

-Entonces entremos mi Príncipe Slytherin-dijo con total dramatismo haciendo una reverencia para que pasaras delante.

Nuevamente lo único que pudiste hacer fue agachar el rostro para evitar que viera tu sonrojo.

Esta vez no sentiste el intoxicante aroma, ni el nerviosismo que la vez anterior, no hasta que lo tuviste junto a ti, demasiado cerca habrías dicho hacia un tiempo atrás, pero ahora que más daba.

Su respiración cálida y traviesa te sorprendió.

-Te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas-dijo rápido en tu oído, para luego capturar tus labios evitando así una réplica segura que se perdió entre sus bocas ansiosas y hambrientas.

Las luces los despistaban del resto, nadie se pararía a mirar a dos chicos besándose, pensaste travieso, te aventuraste a deslizar tu mano por su ancha espalda y seguir bajando, mientras ambos se movían al compás de la eléctrica música.

-Mmm… ¿Quieres jugar?-dijo igual o más travieso que tú, colocando sus manos en tu estrecha cintura, apegándose más a ti, danzando al ritmo que la música les dictaba, dejándose llevar por el momento, disfrutando de la cercanía que les brindaba la ocasión.

-¿Por qué no?-dijiste sintiéndote confiado por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo.

Baterías, guitarras, tornamesas…diferentes instrumentos parecían componer aquella extraña melodía que te mareaba y hacía que te perdieras en el momento, que te perdieras en aquellos fuertes brazos que provocaban que tu debilidad saliera a flote, que tu ansiedad y miedos se mezclaran en un delicioso sabor a perdición, una intoxicante adicción que había crecido con el tiempo.

Seguiste dejándote llevar por él, seguiste el ritmo que te imponía sintiéndote seguro en aquel destructivo abrazo que te fascinaba.

De pronto sentiste como sus brazos te abandonaban y te sentiste inseguro, pero una susurrante voz en tu oído te calmó. Se dio la vuelta quedando a espaldas tuyas, su mano viajó hasta tu muslo y con la otra guió la tuya hasta su suave pecho cubierto por la fina tela.

Su mano acariciaba tu muslo refugiado en tus costosos pantalones, mientras tú te deleitabas con su pecho soltando unos cuantos botones de su lugar para poder tocar aquella suave piel acaramelada.

No supiste cuando fue que la duda te inundó, cuando sentiste que el miedo se interpuso entre tu fantasía de realidad, sólo supiste que necesitabas aclarar tu duda, necesitabas despejar aquella tonta idea que se comenzaba a calar en tu frágil mente.

Necesitabas saber si era verdad aquello.

-Harry-muda súplica de atención que él contestó de inmediato volteándose hacia ti.

Titubeaste un poco al ver su rostro jubiloso por la excitación, quizás era mejor callar y seguir contemplando aquella hermosa imagen, pero todas tus dudas desaparecieron al escuchar su voz en tu cabeza alentándote a continuar con tu plan.

-¿Tú…Qué sientes por mi?-por fin preguntaste soltando tus dudas sin apartar la vista de aquellos ojos que te hacían retumbar por dentro, y deseaste haberla apartado.

Su mirada antes extasiada y lasciva, había desaparecido para dejar en cambio a una burla e incomprensión que te destruyó tu pobre corazón.

Podías sentir como su mirada socarrona te devoraba lentamente, como tus fuerzas te abandonaban, y como el deseo de que sólo fuera tu imaginación persistía a la realidad.

-¿Realmente importa?-al fin escuchaste su contestación que te destruyó por completo, no era una pregunta si no mas bien una advertencia que supiste entender.

Te abrazaste a él tratando de ahogar tus lágrimas en su pecho, mordiste tu labio para no soltar un lamento de tristeza, mas eso no era suficiente para apaciguar tu dolor y decepción.

Levantaste tu rostro ansioso al encuentro con aquellos profundos ojos inundados por el deseo que te hicieron estremecer.

Uniste temeroso tus labios con los de él odiándolo por tener semejante poder sobre ti, por provocar en ti aquel estremecedor temblor que hacía que tus piernas no lograran soportar tu peso, obligándote a apoyarte en él, mientras te perdías en el adictivo beso; lo odiaste por sentir esa calidez envolverte cuando te abrazó la cintura notando ti inestabilidad.

Lo odiaste cuando sonrió a mitad del beso. Lo odiaste cuando lo rompió para acercarse a tu oído, y hacerte escuchar casualmente en un susurro cómplice su voz.

-¿Quizás sea esto lo que necesitas?-viste como en su mano izquierda sostenía un frasquito de cristal de mediano tamaño que contenía un espeso líquido verdoso crema.

El tiempo se te detuvo por un instante, quisiste salir de ahí y huir a la seguridad de tu cuarto, no volver a ver a aquel chico que te estaba incitando a hundirte más en tu propia miseria…en tu propio dolor. Pero ésa era la única vía de escape que tenías, la única que siempre funcionaba.

Quisiste apartar tu vista de aquel veneno que te sabía a cura, quisiste escapar de ésa calidez que te sabía a hiel, escapar de esos ojos que te quemaban y que hacían que disfrutaras de aquel dolor.

Quisiste olvidar aquella noche donde por fin tu obsesión más oculta se había llevado acabo en la irónica realidad, y comenzar de nuevo, mas lo que hiciste fue todo lo contrario a lo que pensaste en aquellos segundos que te parecieron horas.

Tu mirada ya no estaba en aquella diminuta botella que contenía tu condena con aquel diablo al que pertenecías hacia mucho, no, tu mirada estaba fija en sus ojos; le diste la libertad para que decidiera tu destino, te le entregaste en ése momento para siempre dejando a entender que lo que él decidiera tu obedecerías sin titubear, y lo odiaste cuando pudiste sentir su socarrona mirada clavada en ti, mientras la botella, repentinamente destapada, se acercaba a tus entreabiertos labios dirigidos por su segura mano.

Lo odiaste cuando sentiste el frío contacto de la botella con tus adoloridos labios.

Lo odiaste mientras aquel veneno se colaba a ti por tus labios, lo odiaste cuando su ése sabor intoxicante te llenó los sentidos, y no pudiste hacer mas que concentrarte en aquel demonio frente a ti que disfrutaba de tu dolor como si fuera uno de los más grandes placeres que pudiera existir en la Tierra.

Lo odiaste cuando gemiste involuntariamente ante el mero roce de su cadera al chocar contra la tuya.

Lo odiaste cuando el mundo dejó de tener sentido alguno para ti, y sólo pudiste centrar tu atención en él, pero cuando más lo odiaste fue cuando detuvo su erótica danza para acercarse a ti y pronunciar con voz ronca y sensual.

-Ya entiendo porque piensa en repetirlo-soltó tranquilo admirando tu vacío semblante.

Te alejaste unos cuentos pasos sin dejar de mover tu cuerpo al sensual ritmo que el ligar emanaba, sin dejar de ver aquel esbelto cuerpo por un segundo.

Al comprender aquellas palabras trataste de soltarte de él, trataste de buscar a aquellos ojos azulados culpables de tu actual estado. Trataste de por lo menos temer ante aquella revelación, pero nuevamente fuiste dominado por él, lo sabías.

-¿Dejarías que lo hiciera?-preguntaste abandonándote nuevamente a la electrificante sensación de la música al bañar tu cuerpo.

Al tener tus bellos ojos apretados por la excitación que el momento te brindaba no pudiste ver como su semblante cambiaba drásticamente, no pudiste ver como una repentina furia se postraba en ésas profundas gemas para desaparecer tan rápido como apareció y dejar en cambio el deseo posesivo y protector que nacía en él cada vez que tú estabas cerca, no pudiste ver la clara respuesta silenciosa a tu primera pregunta. Nada de eso pudiste ver a causa de la reciente droga que comenzaba a causar sus alucinantes efectos en tu fatigado cuerpo.

Un repentino tirón te acercó al cálido cuerpo de tu bendito verdugo que posesivo te encerró en la fuerte prisión de sus poderosos brazos, mientras una gutural voz autoritaria te contestaba.

-Jamás, ni muerto te volverá a tocar ése maldito engendro-su voz destilaba veneno y sinceridad, una sinceridad demasiado cruda y real, pero una te que prometía justicia, una justicia verdadera para ti.

Seguiste flotando en aquel recinto un tiempo después sin la compañía de tu bendito demonio, pues éste se encontraba a unos metros tuyos sentado cómodamente en uno de los asientos de aquella barra; estaba de frente tuyo con ambas piernas cruzadas, una sobre la otra apoyando su espalda en la larga mesa por donde de vez en cuando se veían pasar algunos tragos. Tenía una perfecta visión tuya.

Bailabas para él; aquella mano desconocida que se posaba en tu fina cadera, para ti era la de él, aquel gemido que escapaba de tus delgados labios perdiéndose con la estridente batalla de notas musicales eran para él, aquella danza que comenzabas crear con aquel desconocido era para él.

Aquel extraño te sorprendió al momento de besar una de tus coloridas mejillas, susurrándote al oído como si su verdadero deseo fuera que su rasposa voz se mezclase con la poderosa y excitante música.

-Veo que tenemos espectador Draco-lo reconociste al instante, no podías equivocarte, mas la droga aún seguía en tu organismo y te evitaba reaccionar a conciencia, te impedía que los nervios llegaran y lograran hacerte detener el espectáculo que comenzabas a brindarle al chico de la barra que bebía un fuerte Whisky mirándote fijamente.

-Mmm...¿Si?-lograste articular, lo que más sonó a un quejido de placer que a una pregunta.

-No es necesario fingir Draco, no conmigo y lo sabes-te respondió frío volteándote brusco.

Viste su rostro y vacilaste un tanto, mas sentiste la calidez de Harry rodeándote, sus palabras llegaron a ti, su promesa de tu seguridad.

-¿Entonces?-preguntaste frío y despreocupado como solías ser, como te dictaba que fueras aquella traviesa voz conocida.

-Entonces nada Draco-dijo suavizando su mirada felina-Sólo recuerda que eres un Slytherin y…que nosotros también lo somos-dijo casi susurrando la última frase acompañando sus palabras por una suave caricia de sus dedos morenos a tus labios.

* * *

Sentiste como Zabini se hacía camino hacia tu chico, y como este ni cuenta se daba.

Viste como Draco danzaba para ti, como gemía por ti sin apartar ni por un momento aquellos penetrantes ojos de los tuyos. Sonreíste encantado por la vista.

Por un momento pensaste en ir y separar a tu rubio de Zabini, mas cierta Slytherin te entretuvo.

-Potter-dijo sumamente dulzona y elegante la chica con una gran y hermosa sonrisa atontada, plantándose frente a ti, obstaculizándote la viste de Draco.

-Querida-respondiste al saludo mientras cogías una de las blancas manos levemente sonrosadas de la chica para dirigirla a tus labios.

Depositaste un ardiente beso en aquella piel blanca sonrosada que emitía un dulzón olor a frutas que te mareaba y asqueaba, preferías el aniñado y fresco aroma de Draco, su inmaculada piel blanca cremosa y suave, su…

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con él Potter?-su voz te sacó de tu reflexión sobre cierto rubio, su voz había cambiado, ahora fría y arrogante, mas sin dejar de lado aquella frívola sonrisa que te repugnaba.

Aquella chica era astuta, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que estaban llevando una amena charla, donde el final sería terminado en una habitación con ambos desnudos. Era toda una Slytherin.

-Que no te preocupe tu Príncipe-dijiste bebiendo de tu licor, fuego quemaba tu garganta, mas era mucho mas efectivo sentir el cuerpo de Draco estremecerse bajo tu toque-No lo dañaré.

-Tú sabes quien fue ¿No es así?-mas que una duda, era una afirmación que te causó cierta gracia, ¿Cómo lo hacían las serpientes para ser tan intuitivas?

-Puede ser…Él no me lo ha dicho-dijiste casual al leer en su mente la decepción a la posible desconfianza que hubiera tenido tu chico para con ella, pero si no lo hubieras indagado en su complicada mente jamás te hubieras dado por enterado, pues su serio y frío semblante no daba cabida para sentimientos, lo único que la hacía parecer humana en ésos momentos era aquella vacía sonrisa, que a pesar de ser frívola y carente de significado no opacaba en ningún sentido la belleza de la chica.

Grandes ojos aqua calmados y fríos, rosada piel contrastada perfecta con su vestimenta de etiqueta, de porte mediano, cercana a la estatura de Draco quizás; largo cabello castaño con ciertos mechones oscurecidos por el sol, adornado en un complicado peinado.

Ésa era Pansy Parkinson, la chica que quería como a un hijo a tu Draco, y que por esa misma razón se encontraba parada en esos momentos frente a ti.

-No se preocupen, yo me haré cargo del bastardo-contestaste a su muda pregunta, para terminar diciendo-Soy la única salvación de Draco-la mirada de Pansy cambió, e viste tentado a reír- y su única perdición-al parecer el lo último la chica estaba de acuerdo contigo, pues su vacía sonrisa fue reemplazada por una melancólica y cálida.

-No sabes cuanta razón tienes-su voz se te hizo un reproche, mas no te culpaba, sólo lo admitía.

-Y ¿Qué harán ustedes?-sentiste como la chica se acomodaba en uno de los asientos rojizos de al lado tuyo, dejándote nuevamente la visión libre, lo que viste no te agradó para nada. Zabini tocaba los labios de tu chico en una tibia caricia, mientras éste sólo se limitaba a disfrutar del toque, pero no lo culpabas, el efecto de la pócima eran realmente fuertes y seguramente tu rubio estaba sintiendo tu mano acariciar sus labios, y no la de Zabini.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? Esto es lo mejor para él, aunque lo destruya, así está mejor-su dulce voz te obligó a apartar la vista de aquella escena.

-¿Me ayudarías con el negocio?-dijiste pensando en que quizás ya era tiempo de tu retiro, pues ya habías obtenido lo que buscabas.

-Podría ser… ¿Lo seguirás involucrando en ello?-preguntó bebiendo de un extraño licor burdeo.

-Por supuesto-demasiado sincero para ella, demasiado verdadero-Si no fuera por eso, hace mucho que no escucharías a tu arrogante Príncipe.

-Por supuesto-tus mismas palabras, vaya chica aquella-si aceptara…¿Qué ganaría?

Soltaste una risa hilarante ante tal pregunta, siempre ambiciosos aquellas víboras, pero te agradaban así, en cierta manera eran verdaderas, tú sabías que esperar de ellas.

-Pues supongo que parte de la ganancia, según lo buena que seas y según como respetes mis reglas-bebiste un poco más y te divirtió aquella plática.

Tú conversando con ésa rubia, que muchas veces fue tu centro de celos, sobre tú negocio de pócimas alucinógenas. Vaya como cambiaba la gente, pensaste con humor.

-¿Puedo involucrar a alguien más?-dijo la chica mientras acariciaba un mechón rebelde que se había escabullido de su complicado peinado.

-Por supuesto, mientras sea serpiente…y de tu círculo-dijiste como regla suavemente.

-¿Por qué?-¿Es que siempre te iba a cuestionar todo? Pensaste fastidiado, pero te lo esperabas.

-Bueno, pues Gryffindor está claro que no, son demasiado "competitivos" e idiotas, no querrían estar trabajando en conjunto contigo, y creerían que alguno de ustedes me ha hechizado por el hecho de ser yo el jefe en tremendo tráfico-te detuviste un segundo para admirar el rostro de la slytherin, regocijo fue lo que encontraste en ésos claros ojos, puro regocijo y orgullo-Ranvenclaw…demasiado inteligentes, querrían tener después de un tiempo su propio negocio al ver que funciona, o me extorsionarían con hacer todo público-nuevamente te detuviste y te encontraste con sorpresa en los ojos de ella-Hufflepuff…¡Vamos! Son demasiado correctos como para hacer esto, y si llegara a encontrar a alguno dispuesto a hacerlo, sería cuestión de tiempo para que fuera descubierto y ….

-No contestaste toda mi pregunta-soltó de pronto.

-No me dejaste terminar querida-dijiste semi enfadado por la interrupción de la castaña-tiene que ser entonces Slytherin, pero explícitamente alguno de los de tú círculo, pues de los demás no tengo confianza alguna, y no es que la tenga a ti o a alguno de los otros, pero como ustedes se interesan bastante, por decir lo menos, de mi chico, tengo la seguridad de que no harán nada que lo dañe, aunque eso signifique no hacerme ningún daño a mi-concluiste satisfecho al ver la expresión de incredulidad de tu acompañante.

-Veo que llevas tiempo pensando en esta propuesta Harry-dijo distraída, mas sabías que en ésos momentos se encontraba analizando tu propuesta de una manera fría y calculadora; como te gustaban las serpientes, cuidadosas la máximo, siempre pensando en sus demás camaradas, siempre desconfiadas, siempre cautivadoras.

-Puede ser querida-respondiste luego de salir de tu cavilación.

-Tendré que ver resultados Potter…-dijo resuelta mientras tocaba la fina varita que se encontraba oculta en el pronunciado escote de su elegante vestido. Con su mano derecha sobre sus senos dijo un simple conjuro oscuro-para ver si eres de fiar-finalizó dándote una pequeña tarjeta rectangular color crema que había parecido en sus delicadas manos donde citaba.

"_**Adicciones S.A."**_

Leíste con voz curiosa, mientras levantabas una de tus azabaches cejas en pregunta silenciosa.

-Pues creí que necesitaríamos un nombre, no podemos estar sin uno, por todos los cielos Potter, clase, se llama clase Potter-dijo altanera jugueteando con la sombrilla de su fino trago, seguramente los elfos habían tenido que esforzarse mucho por complacer el exquisito gusto de la elegante chica que se encontraba a un costado tuyo, pensaste.

Te sorprendió lo que ella te estaba dando a entender sin decir palabra alguna, aceptaría tu propuesta gustosa, mas debías demostrar tu fidelidad a ella y a los demás Slytherin, y ¿Cómo lograrlo?

Simple, tendrías que castigar al osado iluso que se había atrevido a hacerle semejante atrocidad a tu hermoso y frágil serpiente. Una malvada y desquiciada sonrisa se apoderó de tus labios sin que pudieras evitarlo, estabas deseoso de escucharlo gemir de dolor, de escucharlo suplicar por una piedad que jamás se le sería concebida.

-Quita ésa sonrisa o pensarán que te estoy haciendo algo aprovechándome de la oscuridad-exigió la castaña segura de que obedecerías, ensanchaste tu sonrisa y acercaste tu rostro al de ella hasta que tu aliento chocaba contra su desnuda oreja adornada por bellos y lujosos aretes de diamantes.

-No sería mala idea ¿No crees?-dijiste seductor rozando tus labios contra la sonrosada mejilla de la chica, paseando mientras tu mano por encima de la suave tela que escondía el firme y tentador muslo de Pansy.

-No eres mi tipo querido-dijo escondiendo a la perfección su diversión por tu acto, te estabas comportando como todo un Slytherin.

Seguiste tu recorrido por el contorno de la chica, que estoica ante tu toque se encontraba, mientras miraba ausente la pista de baile.

Acariciaste suave la piel descubierta del brazo y ansiaste que fueras otra la persona que se encontrara contigo en ésos instantes.

Subiste audaz tu mano por el hombro y luego la dirigiste hacia el desnudo pecho.

Acariciaste la bella joya francesa, mientras admirabas los finos rasgos de la chica, era realmente hermosa, pensaste apartando por un instante al chico de cabellos dorados de tu cabeza.

-De todas maneras la oferta sigue en pie-dijiste al fin distrayendo a la castaña.

-Tendré que pensarlo, por ahora no me haces falta lindo-dijo arrastrando las palabras de una manera dulce y arrogante, un rasgo más para admirar de ellos.

Acariciaste la tarjeta olvidada en tu mano y te vino una repentina curiosidad.

-Me gusta el nombre-dijiste distraído abandonando la joya para relajar tu brazo a un costado tuyo, y recargar tu alborotada cabeza en el suave hombro de Pansy.

-¡Ja! Claro que tendría que gustarte iluso, yo se lo he puesto-dijo como si ésa razón fuera suficientemente fuerte como para asegurar la genialidad del nombre.

-¿Para que sirve?-soltaste al fin, colocando la pequeña tarjetita frente a tus ojos.

Ella pareció complacida con tu pregunta, al parecer la estaba esperando.

Era elegante, con buen gusto, eso lo tenías que admitir. La letra semi cursiva y con caligrafía clara y atrayente a la vista, con pequeños adornos a los costados que de vez en cuando centelleaban, pero lo que más te agradó fue el perfume que destilaba cuando la agitabas un poco, era una de las sustancias que vendías, una de las más suaves cabía decir, pero de todas maneras te intrigó como había hecho para impregnar el fino papel con tu sustancia, no es que no se pudiera, lo que te interesaba era saber el modo en que lo hizo.

-Llamémoslo "Solicitud", como soy la secretaria de "Adicciones S.A." tengo que tener una manera de poder comunicarme contigo. Cuando desees mi presencia, estrictamente profesional cariño-añadió dulzona al ver tu lasciva expresión-sólo tendrás que aspirar el aroma que despide la "Solicitud", y en tu caso decir mi nombre, o el del empleado con que desees platicar, y bueno en la tarjeta del nombrado comenzará a despedir el aroma de la sustancia y aparecerá en la parte trasera de ella tu nombre-terminó mostrándose orgullosa de su creación.

-¿A qué te refieres con "en tu caso"?-preguntaste volteando la pequeña tarjeta llamada "Solicitud" para verla en diferentes ángulos.

-Pues que para los clientes será diferente-dijo demostrando una mínima emoción en sus ojos claros, cosa que te maravilló-Ellos tendrán que aspirar la fragancia y decir lo que desean, luego en la parte trasera de la "Solicitud" saldrá el monto de lo que desean adquirir, el lugar, fecha y hora en la que se les abastecerá el producto-terminó elocuentemente, te preguntaste si es que había practicado aquella explicación.

Se te quedó mirando impaciente, de cierta manera enfadada para tu desconcierto, hasta que sus pensamientos se te hicieron claros, deseaba tu opinión, vaya sorpresa, pensaste atónito.

-Este…Muy original debo admitir-dijiste al fin saliendo de tu estupefacción-pero… ¿Cómo hiciste para que la "Solicitud" adquiriera la fragancia de mi sustancia?-dijiste curioso, pues éstas tenían un conjuro para evitar este tipo de cosas, leve, pero que necesitaba la utilización de ciertos conjuros para flaquearlos, y aquella chica no haberlos realizado.

-Eso queridísimo cuñado es un secreto-te respondió por último levantándose grácil mente del taburete de la barra retirando suave tu cabeza de su cómo do hombro-Ahora me retiro, pues dejé asuntos de suma importancia que debo retomar-se excusó con elegancia dejando su elaborado licor a medio beber en la barra, que ingratitud la de ella a por los elfos, penaste, mas sonreíste por su actitud.

-Toma, todavía no creo que sea necesaria-dijiste extendiéndole la extraña tarjeta, ya le sonsacarías ese "secreto" suyo.

-Te equivocas-dijo negando lentamente con su ovalado rostro provocando que los rebeldes cabellos que se encontraban fuera del elaborado peinado se mecieran suaves y gráciles-Eso te servirá para cuando me des la "Prueba de Fidelidad", nosotros debemos estar presentes-dijo a modo de despedida perdiéndose entre la gran multitud de gente.

Más que una orden, todo aquello te sonó a deseo.

Deseo de estar presente para contemplar el dolor del maldito bastardo, deseo de sentir el goce al ver la expresión de la humillación bañar su inmundo rostro, deseo de estar al momento de cobrar justicia.

Suspiraste levemente, tendrías que comenzar a pensar en la venganza y deberías comenzar a enseñarles los trucos del oficio a los Slytherin, pues estaba claro que ya eran parte del tráfico. Se venían tiempos ajetreados, pensaste bebiendo el último trago de tu licor.

Con un chasquido hiciste desaparecer la "Solicitud" de tus manos enviándola a la seguridad de tu cuarto.

* * *

Hace un buen tiempo ya desde que Blaise se había marchado, y no lograbas encontrar la barra, e indescriptiblemente estabas seguro de que Harry era el culpable de aquello, no deseaba ser interrumpido por ti en aquellos momentos, y eso te entristeció. Quizás se encontraba con otra persona, quizás se había aburrido de ti y ya no deseaba verte por ésta noche, quizás ahora mismo se encontraba besando a otro, acariciando a otro…Pensaste melancólico.

La pista se encontraba agarrotada de alumnos, por lo cual más de una vez te viste siendo empujado por ellos, más de una vez sentiste como manos desconocidas y repugnantes para ti se aferraban a tu pequeña cintura y como sus cuerpos grotescos se te pegaban a tu espalda, apretando tu trasero con aquellas punzantes erecciones.

Más de una vez sentiste como tus pequeños pies eran pisoteados y aplastados por las miles de parejas que se encontraban allí, haciéndote recordar que quizás tu cruel amante se encontraba en ésos instantes con otro, disfrutando de aquella enserdosedora música, del erótico aroma que despedía el lugar a causa de la múltiple excitación de los alumnos, que quizás él se encontraba gozando del toque de otro mientras tú te encontrabas allí sufriendo por su ausencia.

Tu cuerpo comenzaba a reclamarte la cálida prisión que Harry ejercía sobre tu cintura, tu cuerpo comenzaba a pedirte a gritos aquel contacto devastador que tu celestial demonio te brindaba al instante de apoderarse de tus delgados labios sin compadecerse de ellos al enterrar ansioso sus afilados colmillos en aquella débil piel; tu cuerpo pedía por sentir tu carne rasgar al contacto con él, rogaba por sentir como su ávida boca succionaba tu carmesí fluido.

Mientras tratabas de hacerte camino para llegar donde tu chico…deseabas poder creer que era tuyo, deseabas creer que él te correspondía, pero sabías que no; seguías alucinando sobre su toque en ti, sobre su acaramelada piel y afrodisíaco sabor, sobre como gemiría en respuesta a tus caricias suaves y ansiosas por más.

Hubieras seguido en tus cavilaciones, pero chocaste con brusquedad contra alguien de obvia mayor fuerza que tú, púes con tan sólo un choque entre sus hombros el poco equilibrio que te quedaba te abandonó, causando que tus piernas no lograran encontrar una rápida solución a tu inminente caída.

Cerraste los ojos con fuerza tratando de amortiguar el vértigo que te invadió en respuesta a la súbita caída.

Tu cabeza se había golpeado con el brillante e inmaculado piso del adornado salón, tu espalda estaba sumamente adolorida, quizás en tu hombro derecho a la mañana siguiente lo verías adornado con un vello moretón púrpura casi cayendo en lo negro, mientras tu pierna izquierda gritaba por un cambio de posición, pues la caída lo había dejado flectado, apoyando todo su peso en tu débil tobillo.

Respiraste con dificultad tratando de encontrar fuerzas para ponerte de pie. Descansaste tu pierna en una posición más cómoda, mientras apoyabas tus gráciles manos a la altura de tu ombligo, ayudándote con ellas para levantar la mitad superior de tu cuerpo, te levantarías de a poco, se te haría más fácil pensaste cansado. Por el reciente movimiento

Todo eso te causó un increíble dolor en todas tus extremidades, y también en tu retumbante cabeza.

Aguardaste unos instantes para calmar el mareo en ti; tu cabeza retumbaba al compás de la poderosa música, podías sentir como tus venas palpitaban fuerte mente y como la sangre viajaba por ellas, sentías como tu cabeza se partía en dos y como tu deseo de tener tu rostro enterrado en el cálido pecho de Harry se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Tu mano derecha daba pequeños temblores de vez en cuando, debía de ser por el fuerte choque, penaste agotado.

Aún no abrías tus ojos, e inexplicablemente temías hacerlo. Un sudor frío bañaba tu adolorida espalda, y una inseguridad aterrorizadora te inundaba, deseabas estar cerca de Harry ahora, estar entre sus protectores brazos y dejar que él te guiara, hasta el mismismo Infierno si es que deseaba, pues para ti no habría diferencia, éste lugar ya era para ti el Infierno, el estar sin él era un Perdición, y donde quiera que estuvieras con él, para ti ya era el paraíso, no necesitabas nada más que su divina presencia.

Estabas decidido a incorporarte e ir a por él, mas de pronto un fornido brazo te rodeó la cintura y sentiste un húmedo aliento chocar en tu oído y como una pasosa esencia barata, que te revolvió el estómago, se te colaba por tus sentidos, dándote la respuesta a tu creciente horror.

-Perdón-única palabra que te hizo desear con mayor anhelo los brazos del bendito Gryffindor de ojos esmeraldas, única palabra que te obligó a rogar por una misericordiosa piedad que sabías no te sería concebida. Ésa voz totalmente carente de arrepentimiento te produjo temor en tus entrañas, apretaste con mayor fuerza tus ojos ansiando que fuera simplemente una alucinación de tu desquiciada mente.´

Sentiste como te levantó con facilidad del suelo sin despegarse d ti, aquel toque indeseable te repugnaba.

-¿Por qué no abres los ojos Precioso?-te preguntó marcando con especial énfasis el "Precioso". Apretaste los puños enterrando tus finas uñas en tus pálidas manos ejerciendo una nula fuerza.

Los recuerdos se aglutinaron en tu cabeza que parecía querer explotar en cualquier segundo.

Su asquerosa mano se posó en una de tus nalgas, mientras la otra se apretaba dura en tu cintura dañándote.

Tal cual la primera vez, que creíste que sería la última.

Con su boca comenzó a revivir un tortuoso camino que creíste olvidado, apretaste con mayor fuerza tus puños y ojos, enterraste tus colmillos en tus, de por si ya dañados, labios. No le darías ni un solo gemido, penaste igual a la primera vez desesperado por conservar aunque fuera tus lamentos.

La tersa piel de tu cuello se veía atacada por un inconciente y brutal animal sediento de ti, sediento de escuchar tus ahogados lamentos atascados en tu garganta, sediento de ver tu mueca de dolor al momento en el que él te acariciara con deleite. Sediento del poder que obtenía al instante de desgarrarte sin piedad alguna.

Su deseosa mano subió por tu espalda, disfrutando cuando llegó hasta tu lastimado hombro, oprimiéndolo en un sádico toque que te obligó a abrir tus tormentosos ojos.

Te encontraste con aquellos claros ojos azulados que te miraban con deseo y locura, te encontraste con aquellas mejillas sonrosadas por la excitación del momento, con aquella larga nariz rebosada por pequeñas pecas rojizas que te asqueaban, con aquella piel damasco que te enfermaba, te encontraste con aquel chico demente que disfrutaba teniéndote así.

Estabas paralizado viendo aquel chico que evitaste a toda costa durante todo éste tiempo.

Temblaste inevitablemente al momento en que éste se te acercó al oído y te susurró despiadado.

-Como en los viejos tiempo Precioso-su burla se denotaba en cada palabra, pero estaba en lo cierto y odiaste aquello.

Retrocediste un paso decidido a escapar de aquella horrible situación, demasiado semejante al pasado, cuando de pronto la mano que se había encontrado apretada en tu hombro con brusquedad ascendió hasta tu sedoso cabello. Su mano, pecosa también, se cerró fuerte en tu nuca, aprisionando una buena cantidad de pelo rubio en ésta.

Volviste a oír su cerda voz chocar contra tus tímpanos, y deseaste ser sordo.

-No...No…No…No seas un mal chico, tú ya sabes lo que debes hacer Precioso-chasqueó con la lengua al principio, como si hablara con un pequeño niño.

Tiró de tu cabello obligándote a cerrar nuevamente los ojos, y pudiste escuchar aquello que jamás deseaste volver escuchar…Su vacía y estridente voz, que a pesar del fuerte volumen de la música lograste percibir a la perfección, demasiado bien.

-Abre los ojos-ésa misma orden…Ésa misma voz…Ése mismo nauseabundo olor…Ésa misma sensación de humillación que te llenó los sentidos…Ése mismo dolor y anhelo de ser salvado, y ésa misma aceptación ala verdad, no lo serías.

Los abriste lenta y tortuosamente sintiendo como poco a poco tu vida se te iba con ello.

Tuviste que parpadear para creer lo que había frente a tus, posiblemente, ojos azulados.

-¿Harry?-preguntaste temeroso de que fuera sólo una alucinación más de las tantas que habías tenido aquella noche.

-Hola amor-te respondió tierno abrazándote la cintura, se encontraba a un lado tuyo, y aquel demente estaba a una prudente distancia tuya, te encontrabas a salvo-¿Me extrañaste?- te preguntó con humor dedicándote una enternecedora sonrisa que logró calmar tus nervios.

-Por supuesto Potter-te sentiste confiado nuevamente al estar entre aquellos confiables brazos, dándote el lujo de re-utilizar aquel tono arrogante que te encantaba.

-Bueno Ron-dijo tu amante dirigiéndose al animal aquel que hace unos cuantos segundos estaba a punto de realizar aquella venganza sin fundamento que ocultaba su deseo más profundo y oscuro-te presento a mi novio.

****

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Nota Autora 2: **me costó demasiado hacer la parte donde Blaise y Pansy aparecen, pues nunca quedaba convencida del todo, y no me quedé muy contenta con el resultado, pero ya no aguantaba más, tenía que publicar.

Por favor déjenme sus comentarios sobre el capítulo a ver si les ha gustado como he puesto a los Slytherin, quizás éste cap no haya sido tan…"angst" como el primero, pero necesitaba hacerlo así.

Cualquier duda dejen comentario, les responderé lo más inmediatamente posible.

**Respuestas Reviews:**

****

**Sandra-sms:** bueno aquí tienes el segundo capítulo, espero te haya gustado, y muchas gracias por haber dejado comentario .

**SakilBlaK**me alegro de que te hay gustado el primer cap, ojala este también te gusté, cuídate y gracais por dejar comentario XD.

_**GRACIAS POR LEER**_


End file.
